Sunset: My Version
by Softfrost
Summary: While Bramblclaw and Squirrelflight continue to bicker, they are called upon by Starclan 'To return what is still missing'. Will they finish the last part of their journey? And what is the dark, danger that haunts Leafpools dreams?
1. Prolouge

An elderly cat sat at in a cave, looking at the small pool of water next to him with doubtingly, as if the ground had just evaporated under his paws. His fur was fluffed up, making him look much bigger and even a bit younger than he actually was, and his neck fur had risen. He sighed and forced himself to calm down. But it didn't work.

He padded out of the cave, noting with satisfaction that everything seemed quiet.

He turned his head upwards, towards the sky and mewed anxiously: "Tribe of Endless Hunting, you have guided me many times before. I need it more than ever, now."

He blinked, but nothing happened. His warrior ancestors remained still, not giving him any of the answers he needed.

"Has the Tribe spoken to you, Stoneteller?"

Stoneteller purred. "You are young but wise," he replied, rasping his tongue over the ear of the

the tom in a quite rare sign of affection.

The moment vanished and the healer turned serious. "You have a prophecy to fill, a journey to travel."

He flicked with his tail and the tom followed him, questioningly.

He led him to the pool and the old cat could not help but quiver. _Surely a cat so young_-

He shook his head, to clear it. It was not up to him to question his warrior ancestors.

The tom shivered. He had never been in the cave of pointed stones and he felt his paws prickle with unease and the wind seemed to be teasing him. _What am I doing here? _he thought _I'm not a medicine cat!_

Stoneteller had stopped beside the pool. "Here, young one. Close your eyes and the Tribe of Endless Hunting will speak to you."

The tom's eyes were wide and his belly seemed to be doing somersaults, but he did as he was told.

Almost immediately, he felt as if someone had taken his paws from him, he was falling, into a deep black hole, he tried to yowl, but nothing would come out. Panic overcame him.

And almost as suddenly as it started, it ended. He felt himself land, on soft grass, and a scent overwhelmed him, yes, one that he had known since kit-hood.

"Feathertail!" the tom was overwhelmed, breathing in her sweet scent, purring loudly.

The she-cat looked equally taken, looking longingly at her brother, but remained seated. She motioned him to come closer with a flick of her tail.

"Stormfur," she meowed, "listen to me. Your journey is not yet over. With four cats you must unite, and as one you must travel to find what is still missing."

She touched noses with her brother and to his bewilderment, she started to fade again, turning into soft, gray mist and then disappearing completely.

"Feathertail! Come back!" the tom meowed, but knew it was useless. When he popped his eyes back open he was in the cave again, with Stoneteller.

The older cat looked at his prey-hunter curiously. "Was the Tribe right? They told me someone had to speak to you."


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks for the review, please keep 'em coming! D**

**This one's a longie, I hope you like it. Also, I don't claim to own the warriors series in any ways.**

Brambleclaw licked his paw carefully, jumping back as he felt the cut sting. _I should let Leafpool have a look at it_ he decided.

_Leafpool!_ The thought of ThunderClan's new medicine cat filled him with grief for their old medicine cat. Cinderpelt had died when a badger broke into the nursery. But she hadn't been the

only one. Sootfur, had been killed as well, and Dustpelt had been very badly injured.

Leafpool saw Brambleclaw approaching her den and padded over to him. She sniffed at a couple of his wounds and shook her head, obviously exasperated with all these injured cats.

"You have a deep cut on the shoulder, but nothing that won't heal," she mewed.

She slipped back into her den and returned with some marigold.

Brambleclaw winced as the juice entered his wound. He looked at Leafpool, trying to find the right words.

"Leafpool, I'm so sorry about Cinderpelt," he felt himself almost choking up.

Leafpool looked up at him, her mouth still full with marigold.

"I wish she could've stayed longer with me, too," the medicine cat replied her eyes still dull with grief.

Out of the corner in his eye Brambleclaw could see Squirrelflight.

He wanted nothing more than to bound across the clearing, rub his fur against hers and make sure she was okay, but something held him back.

Leafpool caught Brambleclaw's stare and shook her head, mrrrowing.

"Furball. She's crazy about you."

Brambleclaw looked at her surprised, almost hopeful, but then shook his head.

"The only one she's padding after these days is Ashfur."

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws, imagining that the rock they tore against was Ashfur's pelt. Then he shook his head and sheathed them again. _It's your fault and not Ashfur's that Squirrelflight likes him and not me _he thought.

Leafpool just shook her head wistfully and padded back to her den.

"Brambleclaw!" a voice right behind him startled him and he jumped around, his fur fluffed up, expecting more badgers, but he relaxed when he saw his old mentor, Firestar. He looked serious and puzzled. "I need to speak to you for a moment."

Firestar's tail disappeared in his den and Brambleclaw niftily followed him. As he entered the den he saw two other cats already seated there.

_Stormfur! I almost forgot about him!_ Brambleclaw purred and walked over to Stormfur. He still missed the serious, down-to-earth, but gentle gray warrior.

The he caught another scent, and he saw a she-cat sitting next to Stormfur. His gaze coldened. _Starclan, not another cat that Firestar's decided to take into the clan! We have enough trouble as it is!_ "Who's she?" he asked, with apparent indifference.

Stormfur looked taken aback, and Brambleclaw couldn't understand why.

The she-cat stretched and then meowed: "I'm Brook. I belong to the Tribe." She looked at him, as if not certain what he would do next. She pressed her fur closer to Stormfur's, who murmured something, to her, too silent for Brambleclaw to here.

Brambleclaw nodded, suddenly remembering her from the time the Clans had journeyed to their new home.

He turned to Firestar. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He looked at Stormfur and Brook, wishing they could leave him and Firestar alone to speak.

Firestar started to speak, but his eyes were filled with something Brambleclaw couldn't really recognize. Could it be regret? That he ever wanted to share something with him?

"Stormfur has shared something very interesting with me. I think you ought to hear it."

Brambleclaw tried to concentrate on Firestar, but his anger was uncontrollable._ You trust me more than almost every cat in the clan, telling me things like this! I've served my clan more faithfully than some queens guard their kits, and I've proved I can be ThunderClan's deputy and leader after you a dozen times. Of all cats in the clan, I thought you would be one to judge me past my father! _

Stormfur cleared his throat and Brambleclaw turned his gaze to him, his anger and impatience slowly dying out in his eyes.

"Brambleclaw, Feathertail sent me a message from Starclan. She said my journey is not yet over. I have to travel with four cats to find what is still missing. Four cats, Brambleclaw! Tawnypelt, Crowfeather, you and me!"

Brambleclaw blinked. "Are you sure she isn't trying to tell you that you need to catch a piece of prey that you may have missed yesterday? Think, Stormfur, Starclan have led us here. That was the purpose of the journey. We're here. The journey's over."

Stormfur looked at him with a mixture of surprise and fury. "How can you say that? After all, wasn't it you that convinced the rest of us to go with you to the sun-drown place on the account of one message from Starclan? So you think messages should only be taken seriously if you have them?" he snarled.

Brambleclaw seemed to be caught in a wave of disbelief. First Squirrelflight and now Stormfur. Could no-one get along with him anymore?

He took a deep breath and thought. "Okay, maybe there is more to it. But it doesn't make any sense. Why should Squirrelflight be left out? And about Brook? Not to mention the fact that we don't know what's missing, we have everything here that we need, or where to go."

Stormfur relaxed now that it seemed Brambleclaw was taking him seriously again. "I don't know," he admitted, "but I'm sure Starclan will lead and guide us."

Firestar, who had been silent the entire time, now spoke up. "You know that I've always tried to do what Starclan have wanted. But I believe this time they are asking the impossible. Brambleclaw, Graystripe's been taken by the two-legs, Sootfur's dead and Dustpelt won't be able to assume warrior duties for at least another moon. How can Starclan ask me to give up another two warriors? We'll be easy prey for the other clans."

Something flickered in his eyes, as if he were thinking about something in particular, but he kept it to himself.

Stormfur bowed his head, but Brambleclaw refused to be beaten. It didn't matter if Stormfur's vision was true or not, he wouldn't see them be beat.

"Firestar, if Starclan knew we were in danger, they wouldn't send for me and Squirrelflight to find what's missing. Please, I have a feeling it's very important."

Stormfur looked at him curiously, as if not understanding why Brambleclaw suddenly seemed so interested in his message.

Brambleclaw unsheathed his claws. _Defend your word with tooth and claw!_ His father had told him. But would he really fight against Firestar, his clan-leader, for a dream that might no might anything.

Firestar looked slightly irritated and growled: "Sheathe your claws Brambleclaw. I'll go talk to my senior warriors about this."

Brambleclaw looked like he had swallowed some mouse-bile. Firestar was acting as if he were an apprentice that had just asked him if he should go with the dawn or evening patrol.

"Firestar," he meowed, "I don't think this is for all ears to hear. The clan might not be too happy about us leaving again."

Brambleclaw closed his eyes and was transported to another time. The clan was still living in the forest, but starving, and he and Squirrelflight had come back, lean and well-fed. He remembered the looks from his clan-mates. He opened his eyes again.

Firestar ignored his words. "You'll have it this way or not at all," he meowed, almost daring him to challenge his words; he padded out of his den.


	3. Chapter 2

Squirrelflight's POV, now. ;)

Thanks for all the reviews. 3

Hmm, just to answer some of them: Firestar's just being a bit grouchy, not to mention that he's a bit suspicious of Brambleclaw wanting to leave again. But you're right, I re-read it and he sounded a bit more mean than I might have wanted him too. Remember, he's still grieving for Cinderpelt as well.

Hmm, I know what you mean about it being a bit unclear. But Starclan don't always give us everything they know, just tiny bits sometimes. :P

Squirrelflight sighed. She felt Ashfur's pelt brushing against her as he took in one breath after the other. Up and down. Up and down.

She deliberately moved away a bit and tried to curl up again, but just couldn't fall asleep. _Oh, Starclan, I'm being torn in two! Brambleclaw's still acting like a deaf kit, but I can't deny I'm not over him yet. And Ashfur, well, he's definitely a good friend of mine, but, do I really love him? Enough to mother his kits? To run away, only for him? Yes… or then again, maybe no?_

Suddenly Squirrelflight felt a warm familiar scent rush through her nose. She opened her eyes a tiny bit and saw tabby fur.

"Leafpool?" she mewed, still drowsy from her, if only brief, sleep.

"Come-on, you hedgehog, Firestar's called a clan meeting." Leafpool prodded Squirrelflight gently with her nose.

Squirrelflight smiled as she got up and stretched, some of her sister's old spirit, before Cinderpelt had died, was finally returning.

She padded out into the clearing. She saw Brambleclaw sitting very close to the High Ledge, watching her, with the first gentle, almost inviting look he had given her in ages. She hessisitated and spotted Ashfur, not too far away, twitching his tail to the spot next to him.

She saw her sister watching her, her eyes filled with sympathy. She motioned Squirrelflight to sit down next to her, which Squirrelflight gratefully did.

"Cats of ThunderClan, there is something very important we have to discuss. But there is something we need to do before that." Firestar's words seemed to echo across the clearing.

His eyes softened and Squirrelflight had the feeling it certainly wasn't bad news.

"Whitepaw, please come up here." Firestar watched with amusement as the young cat's expression changed from clueless to eagerness.

Squirrelflight purred, watching the apprentice stumble up to her leader, remembering her own warrior ceremony.

"I, Firestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. Whitepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Whitepaw nodded vigorously and meowed loud- and strongly: "I do, Firestar."

Squirrelflight noticed that Firestar looked more taken than at the most ceremonies, but then again, Whitepaw was his kin and as she brightly remembered, hers, too.

"Then by the powers of Starclan I now give you your warrior name. Whitepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Whitenose. Starclan honors your skills and understanding and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar stepped forward and rested his muzzle on top of Whitepaw snow-white head and Whitenose quickly licked his shoulder, purring loudly, obviously at a loss for words. She turned back to her clan, her eyes big green pools.

Squirrelflight squeezed her way through the many cats. Brightheart was sitting next to her kit, purring too loudly to speak, and Cloudtail nuzzled her affectionately.

"Congratulations, Whitenose," she purred, "Starclan knows you deserve it."

Whitenose purred back. "Thanks, Squirrelflight. I've waited a long time for this."

Her eyes seemed to be reflecting all the ticks she'd removed from the elder's pelts with mouse-bile, all the moss she had collected, all the prey she had caught.

_Firestar's right, Whitenose is understanding. She's had to do more than her share of apprentice-chores and never said a word about it _Squirrelflight thought.

Squirrelflight shot a look back at her den, wanting nothing more than to curl up again, but she noticed that Firestar clearly wasn't done yet.

He waited until the clearing was finally silent and Whitenose had gone to sit with the warriors.

"Cats of Thunderclan, we are in need of apprentices more than ever. Birchpaw cannot carry out all the apprentice duties on his own."

Mousefur snorted. "Cats nowadays are so weak. If_ I_ were the apprentice, I would've gotten the work done."

Squirrelflight wanted to rush over to the elder and give her a good bit of her opinion, but her mother, Sandstorm was quicker, glaring at the elder and murmuring something to her.

Firestar took a deep breath before continuing, looking at a particular cat in the crowd and only going on after she nodded.

Squirrelflight craned her neck to see who it was, but the cat was too surrounded by her clan-mates.

"As you know, a couple of moons ago Daisy joined us. She has not yet decided if she will stay with us, but she has agreed that she wants he kits apprenticed and taught in the way of the warrior code."

Next to her, Leafpool's mouth seemed to form on 'Oh!" and her eyes were narrowed to slits. But before Squirrelflight had a chance to ask her anything, Firestar continued.

"Come on, Hazelkit, Mousekit, Berrykit!" Firestar called his ears twitching with amusement as the three kits clumsily bounded up to him.

Squirrelflight looked at them all closely. She knew Firestar would've told her to expect the ceremony if he had picked her, but she still wanted to take a closer look at the kits.

The one with long, creamy fur looked leaner and almost stronger than his siblings and his amber eyes shone with obvious delight at finally being made an apprentice.

The other two looked like tiny copies of Smoky, the cat who lived at the horseplace.

Berrykit was bigger than Hazelkit and had a white underbelly and legs. He yawned, as if the whole procedure didn't really interest him. Hazelkit was smaller and darker, her fur almost black with only a small white dab of white on her chest. She poked her brother, frowning mewing something to him.

_She looks a bit like Ravenpaw! _Squirrelflight thought mrrrowing with laughter at the thought of what the loner might've said if he saw the kit.

"From this day until they have earned their warrior names these apprentices will be known as Berrypaw, Hazelpaw and Mousepaw."

The apprentices looked at each other with shared delight and even Birchpaw's ears were pricked, he was certainly looking forward to not being the only apprentice anymore.

"Brightheart," Firestar began, looking at the white she-cat with ginger patches as he spoke, "Whitestorm was a good mentor to you, and you have an incredible warrior spirit. You shall be a mentor to young Berrypaw. Pass your knowledge and skills on to him."

Brightheart dipped her head and walked forward to her new apprentice. They touched noses, like all mentors and apprentices did, a bit awkwardly at first because Berrypaw kept staring at Brightheart's injured side, but when he saw the warmth in her remaining eye, he relaxed.

Squirrelflight brightened; having an apprentice would definitely do Brightheart good. Since Cloudtail had been busy training Daisy, she knew Brightheart had been lonely.

Firestar silenced the clearing with a yowl and turned his head to look at the two remaining cats.

"Thornclaw, you were a good mentor to Shrewpaw, and you are an incredible fighter and hunter. I'm sure you will make a good mentor for Hazelpaw."

Thornclaw's expression was mixed; there was grief, for his lost apprentice, but determination, too. "I'll do my best, Firestar," he meowed, his voice trembling a bit.

Hazelpaw padded forward to her mentor, hurriedly touched his nose and started questioning him. Thornclaw laughed and silenced her, there was still one apprentice left without a mentor.

Firestar's eyes dulled a bit as he spoke: "Rainwhisker, you've known a lot of loss," Squirrelflight knew Firestar was referring to Rainwhisker loosing his mother Willowpelt, and his brother Sootfur, "but you've overcome it and have shown a lot of strength and courage in these past days. You shall mentor Mousepaw."

Rainwhisker looked a bit worried about his new responsibility, but his eyes softened as he met those of his apprentice.

Squirrelflight noticed that a few cats looked a bit troubled, as if they were remembering that these apprentices weren't clan-born. She wanted to snarl a few words, after all, she had some kittypet origins, too, but one look from Firestar silenced her.

"Now that that's done," Firestar meowed almost a bit more cheery, "I'd like to speak to my senior warriors and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw alone in my den, please."

Squirrelflight's eyes narrowed. Did Firestar want to ask them to stop bickering? But he wouldn't need his senior warriors to do that.

Squirrelflight began to pad over to her father's den. Ashfur shot her a much asking glance, but she just shrugged, she knew no more about this than him.

Squirrelflight was the last cat to arrive and took a seat in the back.

Firestar saw her, blinked and started speaking. "We've decided you two can go. It's going to be hard, but Starclan's will should be ours, too. I'm going to talk to the other leaders about it tomorrow at the Gathering; we all agree that it wouldn't be safe at the moment for you two to go wandering into other clan's territory. If they say no, well, you'll have to travel on your own with Stormfur and Brook."

Squirrelflight blinked apologetically. "Umm, Firestar, what are you talking about?" she meowed questioningly.

Firestar looked at Brambleclaw than at her and then back at Brambleclaw. "You didn't tell her?" he asked, stunned.

Brambleclaw dipped his head, but Squirrelflight, as much as she wanted to jump at his throat, meowed confidently. "Ohhhh, that. Of course he's told me about it."

Brambleclaw's ears pricked in surprise and confusion, but he remained silent.

Squirrelflight tried to look as innocent as possible as the other senior warriors looked at her quizingly. "I was just testing you," she meowed quickly looking at the ground.

"Weeee-heell, if you're done 'testing' us, I guess everything is cleared up," Cloudtail meowed, barely stifling a yawn.

Firestar nodded, still looking at Squirrelflight suspiciously, but letting her go.

&&&

As soon as they were away from the other cats, especially Firestar, Squirrelflight meowed through gritted teeth: "So, are you planning to clear me up, or not?"

Brambleclaw turned to her, his eyes flashing excitedly. "Feathertail spoke to Stormfur. She told him 'The journey is not yet over, that he'd have to travel with four cats to find what's still missing'. He came to us because he thinks we all have to go.

Not excitement, but fury and anger spread through Squirrelflight. "So you think you and Stormfur can go trotting off on your own without even telling me?"

Brambleclaw lowered his head. "Well, Feathertail only mentioned four cats, so I assumed she meant me, Crowfur, Tawnypelt and him."

Squirrelflight's lips were pinched tightly together but she managed to growl: "Don't tell me tales fit for kits, Brambleclaw. Starclan never included me in their first prophecy and you probably wouldn't be here if it weren't for me. I'm coming with you and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

Her eyes narrowed at this new betrayal from Brambleclaw and she stalked off, her tail high. _If Brambleclaw thinks he can just go running away on a new journey from Starclan and leave me here, he's wrong, _she thought bitterly _really wrong._


	4. Chapter 3

Tada, what you've all been waiting for. Enjoy, guys!

Leafpool's eyes were fixed on something in the darkness. Her ears pricked. She blinked confidently, knowing she was dreaming. Suddenly the breath was taken put of her lungs. Her fur bristled, but then froze and she felt coldness. Such coldness. Her fur was still leaf-bare thin and Leafpool heaved, trying to catch her breath, shrinking together, longing to hear Spottedleaf's, or Cinderpelt's voice, but everything remained silent.

Until a scream of a single cat made her heart want to stop beating.

"Leafpool! Leafpool! Wake up!"

Leafpool opened her eyes, and jumped up, expecting an enemy, the horrible cold, but saw only the ginger fur of her sister, looking at her quizzically.

"You were mewing in your sleep. Everything alright?" Leafpool looked at her sister's warm, green eyes, longing to tell her everything, the dream that had been haunting her for a moon, but she shook her head.

"I just had a nightmare, that's all." She blinked and looked at the ground, knowing Squirrelflight was probably not fooled.

Squirrelflight looked at her again, but then sighed; knowing Leafpool wasn't going to share anything with her.

"Goldenflower says her stomach's acting up."

Leafpool nodded, still shaken by her dream. "I'll go tend to her."

She brushed past her sister, not missing her disappointed look.

_The clan needs me now, _Leafpool thought, _and the time's long passed since Squirrelflight and I were kits and there weren't any secrets between us. We're walking different paths now._

Leafpool sighed and got some juniper berries, gently carrying her bundle to her patient.

Her ears pricked when she saw Firestar on the High Rock.

_He's probably going to announce which cats are going to the Gathering. Do I want to go?_

On one side, Leafpool was eager to go to the Gathering. She loved meeting up with all the other cats, and maybe she could ask the other medicine cats about her dream….

But on the other side, would Crowfeather be there? What would they say to each other if their paths crossed? Every cat in every clan would know about them now. Leafpool had been putting all her energy into her medicine cat duties, collecting berries, tending to the cats, but deep inside she knew she still loved him. Loved everything about him. The way he moved, talked. And she would never forget him. Ever.

_Oh Starclan, why are you so cruel? You know I could easily balance Crowfeather and my medicine cat duties. _

Leafpool almost had the feeling she could smell Spottedleaf's sweet scent, but it was gone before she could distinguish it.

Instead she turned her attention back to Firestar, her scent glands still overpowered by the strong scent of juniper.

"I'm going to take: Sandstorm, Goldenflower, Mousefur, Squirrelflight and Rainwhisker." Firestar meowed, taking a look at each of his chosen cats in turn.

It was Brambleclaw who spoke up first, his voice shaken by anger and almost a bit disappointment:

"What will the other clans think if we are so Thunderclan shows up little? They'll be trying to take over Thunderclan's hunting grounds before you can say: 'Mouse'."

Leafpool cocked her head, wondering if Brambleclaw was angry that he wasn't chosen, or that Squirrelflight had been.

_Sometimes I think the thing between them really goes too far, _she thought, shaking her head in dismay.

Firestar didn't blink. "I don't want to leave the clan unprotected. And the badger attack is nothing we need to hide from the clans. The badgers could've been a threat to any of us; it was sheer bad luck that they choose Thunderclan."

He took a quick pause, almost jumping down from the High Ledge, before he seemed to remember something. "Leafpool, I'd like to speak to you, first, though."

Leafpool's eyes reflected her own surprise, but she shook it off. It was normal that clan leaders spoke to their medicine cats.

She dropped the juniper, forgetting about it and padded over to Firestar's den.

Her father was there already and nodded when he saw her. "Have you eaten yet?" he asked, flicking his tail at a piece of fresh-kill lying next to his own.

Leafpool shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

Whatever appetite she had had, had been taken away by her nightmare.

Her eyes burned into his, persuading him to start the conversation.

Firestar coughed and started: "I wanted to ask you if you'd like to come to this Gathering. I know it probably isn't wise, since Windclan might still be a bit," he paused, searching for the right word, "annoyed about you and Crowfeather, but I know after loosing Cinderpelt I thought you might want to see some of the other medicine cats again."

Leafpool's eyes started to water and she noticed the same dull expression that showed Firestar would probably still grieve for Cinderpelt for many more moons. She remembered that Cinderpelt had originally been his apprentice before her accident at the Thunderpath that had crippled her.

She purred and padding over to Firestar and gave his ear a lick. "I'd like to come, actually," she paused, adding more sympathetically, "don't grieve her too long, Firestar. Your clan needs you and she'll be watching over us from Starclan."

Firestar's eyes betrayed his feelings once again, but then he closed up and _mrrowed_ with laughter.

"Since when do you sound so wise, so much like her?"

Leafpool shrugged, not giving away the tugging at her heart that she was feeling.

Firestar dipped his head, signaling he was finished and closed his eyes.

Leafpool padded out of the den silently, and making her way back to her den, suddenly remembering the juniper she was supposed to bring to Goldenflower.

On the way she almost bumped into Brambleclaw, who was still wearing the same frown that he'd had since Firestar announce which cats would get to go to the Gathering.

"Did Firestar say why he didn't choose me to go to the Gathering?" he asked Leafpool. His voice sounded weird, it wasn't the voice she was used to hearing from the tabby warrior that looked so much like his father.

She mrrowed, laughing. "No, but I can sense that a certain cat needs to get something of his shoulders," she replied, looking at him with a gentle look.

Brambleclaw gave her a relieved look and flopped down, not waiting until he was settled down to speak.

"I can't believe Firestar wants me to stay here. I **need **to see Tawnypelt and Crowfeather. How else are we ever going to get going? I'm not sure what 'what's still missing' means, but I'm sure it won't wait forever."

Leafpool twitched at the mention of Crowfeather, but forced herself to relax, and think.

"But Squirrelflight's going, isn't she? And she can do that, too. Plus, Firestar might talk to the other leaders about your mission. He needs many strong warriors in camp in case the badgers decide to return."

"Yes, ..but," Brambleclaw seemed determined to find more reasons why he should go to the Gathering, "remember what Midnight said. She told us the badgers would leave us alone, now. And since Stormfur and Brook are here, there are two extra warriors in camp."

He frowned. "I don't know why Firestar's being so super-cautious."

Leafpool looked at the young warrior inquiringly. Brambleclaw had changed a lot. Where was the young apprentice who would've never disobeyed or questioned his leader and mentor? And, what did this Gathering mean to him? She could think of no reason why he was acting like it had been ages since he had seen the other clans. If she remembered correctly he'd been at the last Gathering, too.

She gave his ear a quick lick. "Remember, Cinderpelt died when the badgers attacked, and now Firestar's lost another cat that he was awfully close to who. He doesn't want to risk the life of any other cat. But, if it's so important to you, why don't you go ask him? But mind you, be easy on him."

Brambleclaw's eyes seemed to widen and Leafpool remembered that he had lived to watch ThunderClan's old leader, Bluestar, go insane because of Tigerclaw's betrayal.

Leafpool shook her head, answering an unsaid question. "Firestar'll recover quickly, you'll see. He just needs to understanding of every cat in the clan."

Leafpool turned her eyes back on Brambleclaw only to see that he had already gone sprinting off towards Firestar's den, not waiting for her to finish.

Leafpool's eyes burned into Brambleclaw's fur until he disappeared into her leader's den.

_Maybe Squirrelflight's right, _she thought, _Brambleclaw's changed an awful lot. _

(I'd end the chapter here, but that'd be a bit too little, I think xp)

&&&

Leafpool gulped. The full-moon shone, high up in the sky, no clouds anywhere nearby that could threaten to disturb the peaceful night.

But that wasn't what was bothering her. She had smelled the scent that she had been afraid to smell, hoping he would've stayed in camp.

_Crowfeather's scent. _

She would've recognized that scent if it were coming from Starclan themselves.

And now he was here. What would he say to her? What would she say? And most importantly, what would the other clans say?

After all, she and Crowfeather had been willing to give up their places in their clans, and ran away, without telling anybody.

She looked up again and realized that the other cats were already considerably ahead of her.

With a small grunt of effort, she jumped up and raced after them, bumping into a bundle of golden fur.

"Mrehhh!" Leafpool winced as the other cat's body slammed into he own. She opened her eyes, recognizing the cat on top of her.

"Mothwing!"

"Leafpool!" the cat jumped back in surprise, but then purred. "You came," suddenly her eyes clouded with sympathy, "I wasn't sure you would."

Leafpool rested her head on Mothwing's shoulder. "Nothing would've kept me away. I want to talk to you about…."

Suddenly she remembered Mothwing's secret, she didn't believe in Starclan. Would Mothwing listen to her, or just blame the dream on a too full stomach?

Mothwing looked at her, her amber eyes confused. "What is it, Leafpool?"

Leafpool tried to think fast, but a million things seemed to be blurring through her mind. Why did it seem as if every secret in the forest was counting on her to keep it safe?

"Err, umm,-I just wanted to ask you how the hunting is." Leafpool knew it was a bad lie, but there was nothing else she could do.

"Fine. Look, Leafpool, is this about Crowfeather?"

Leafpool looked at her paws, embarrassed. Obviously, the news that she and Crowfeather had tried to flee from clan life had spread like wildfire.

But of all the cats she knew, wouldn't Mothwing be one to stick to her?

Mothwing's eyes widened as she saw Leafpool's response.

"No-no, Leafpool, you're not understanding me," Mothwing closed her eyes and re-opened them, "I've never felt like that, but I admire you Leafpool. What you did was brave, and you had such courage. And you know what I think about the warrior code. It's mouse-brained that medicine cats can't have mates, or cats need to choose mates from their own clan."

Leafpool's eyes brimmed with gratitude and friendship. What Mothwing said meant so much to her.

"Anyways," Mothwing added with a mischievous look in her eyes, "I think you and Crowfeather make a perfect pair."

Leafpool narrowed her eyes and gave her friend a soft shove.

Suddenly she noticed that it was quiet, the sound and smells of the other cats were getting more and more distant.

She laughed and broke into a run. "Come on, Mothwing, or else they might already be done with the Gathering before we arrive!"

Mothwing closed her eyes, and Leafpool noticed she was barely holding back a giggling fit before speeding up to keep pace with Leafpool.

&&&

(I know, many &&&'s. But it would be boring if the whole story would be told from one cat's point of view, or? ;P)

Brambleclaw's tail stood up rigidly as he padded through the throng of other cats, searching for his brother.

He had to talk to him. He'd received another dream from Tigerclaw, and…..

It was complicated to explain, but he hadn't seen Hawkfrost in it, and he had a prickling feeling he should share it.

"Don't say hi, will you?"

Brambleclaw spun around, his fur on the edge, but he relaxed when he saw his sister, Tawnypelt.

She was looking at him with a suspicious look in her eyes.

"What are you sneaking around here, acting as if you're expecting Starclan themselves to jump out of every bush?"

Brambleclaw tried to sound as normal as possible. "I'm just looking for, uhh," he searched for a name of any of his clanmates, "Ashfur."

He winced as soon as the word was out his mouth, knowing it wasn't a good choice.

"Well, look two pawsteps behind you, and you'll see him," Tawnypelt meowed sarcastically pointing out Ashfur in the middle of some Riverclan warriors not more than two tail-lengths away. "What's really going on Brambleclaw?"

Instead of responding, Brambleclaw jumped up in surprise and gulped. Standing behind Tawnypelt, signaling urgently with his tail, was Hawkfrost.

Tawnypelt just seemed more frustrated with him. "Earth to Brambleclaw? What's wrong with you, Brambleclaw?"

Brambleclaw, who hadn't been listening to this question, either, got up and meowed quickly: "I have to go make dirt, see you later, Tawnypelt!"

But instead of going directly towards Hawkfrost, who, from what Brambleclaw could scent was now sitting behind a row of bushes and a tree, nicely hidden away from the rest of the cats, he made a long circle around what seemed like an endless row of bushes and trees before reaching his brother.

Hawkfrost had curled his tail around his legs, but he sat up taller as Brambleclaw sat down beside him.

"Finally, I thought you'd never arrive," he meowed, almost challenging Brambleclaw with his blue, glittering eyes.

"Well, I'm here now," Brambleclaw replied, "look, Hawkfrost, there's something I need to tell you…."

&&&

(Muaahhaa, you thought I'd let you in on Brambleclaw and Hawfrost's secret? Sorry, no way Jose. xP)

Squirrelflight's eyes were shining. _Crowfeather said he'd go! It'll be just like before! Now I just have to find Tawnypelt._

Her eyes scanned the little groups of cats sitting together in the clearing murmuring to another, until she saw the former Thunderclan cat with which she had bonded during the journey.

She trotted over to her, calling out: "Tawnypelt!" to catch the she-cat's attention.

Tawnypelt seemed to be wearing a frown, and meowed subdued: "Squirrelflight."

Squirrelflight's tail dropped and she lost her enthusiasm. Had she done anything wrong?

"Tawnypelt, what's wrong?" she asked, her words brimmed with worry. Had the kittypets attacked Shadowclan again?

Tawnypelt shook her head. "Oh it's nothing."

Then, she seemed to change her mind and mouthed: "Brambleclaw."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes, not caring if Tawnypelt or ever Brambleclaw saw it.

_Brambleclaw, where is that wrenched furball, anyways? Wasn't he supposed to help me talk to the others about Feathertail's prophecy? He's as untrustworthy as a badger these days._

"What did he do this time?" Squirrelflight meowed, trying to sound indifferent.

Tawnypelt flopped down, her eyes betraying hurt, the same look that Squirrelflight had been carrying around her for so long.

"I just wanted to talk to him a bit, you know, I was real grateful how you helped us against the kittypets, but he wouldn't listen to me, and then stalked off, saying he had to make dirt."

Tawnypelt narrowed her eyes snarling: "And it wasn't even true. I followed him; he made a wide circle around the other cats and _then_ stepped behind the bushes. There was another cat there too; I just didn't know the scent. Riverclan, I think."

Squirrelflight didn't even twitch. _Had the time come where she'd gotten used to Brambleclaw doing such things?_

She sighed. "He's been like that often, too," she didn't want to tell Tawnypelt about the prophecy, and him not telling her, yet, "he's changed an awful lot. I don't know him anymore."

_Riverclan! Of course, Brambleclaw was meeting up with Hawkfrost again. And why didn't this surprise Squirrelflight?_

She gulped. _How can I love such a, rude, undeserving cat?_

She shook her head. "He probably wanted to meet Hawkfrost, probably just for them to catch up on the news in clans.

_Wow, _she thought_, has making excuses for Brambleclaw's behavior become natural for me? And he doesn't even thank me for it!_

"But listen, Tawnypelt, there's something more important, than Brambleclaw at the moment."

Tawnypelt pricked her ears, to Squirrelflight's relief forgetting about Brambleclaw's rudeness for a moment.

"Stormfur came to our camp shortly after the badger attack."

Tawnypelt nearly jumped out of her fur. "Stormfur! But didn't he go live with the Tribe? And badgers? What happened?"

"The badger attack is old news, you'll probably hear about it from Firestar. Cinderpelt and Sootfur died, though."

Tawnypelt bowed her head. "I'm so sorry, Squirrelflight, that's awful," she replied, licking Squirrelflight's ear in a rare sign of affection.

Squirrelflight nodded, having to wait a few seconds for a huge stone in her throat to clear. Talking about Cinderpelt always made her want to start wailing again.

"Stormfur came with Brook because Feathertail sent him a message. She said 'with four cats you must unite and as one you shall travel to find what's still missing'. Stormfur must unite with four cats, Brambleclaw, you, me and Crowfeather!"

_Suddenly it all became clear for Squirrelflight. Brambleclaw had said only four cats were to go, but he was wrong! Starclan had said that Stormfur had to unite with four cats, so Stormfur wasn't one of them, which meant five cats were meant to go, including her. Squirrelflight's heart seemed to be as light as a feather._

Tawnypelt just stared at her, for one, two seconds, not believing what she was hearing.

Squirrelflight knew how she must feel. She had been happy to be back in Shadowclan, and now Starclan were sending her away, again.

Tawnypelt shook her head sadly, not meeting Squirrelflight's eyes. "Squirrelflight, you should be one of the first cats to know I wouldn't back down from an adventure, or a prophecy from Starclan, but," Tawnypelt hesisitated.

Does she not trust Brambleclaw and doesn't want to go with him?

Tawnypelt seemed to be reading her mind. "No, Squirrelflight, I still trust Brambleclaw with my life, he's still my brother, no matter how mouse-brained he sometimes behaves. But Shadowclan lost a lot of cats to the kittypets, and warriors are not plenty at the moment. We're all working towards exhaustion, trying to keep up with patrols and hunting. Shadowclan can spare no cats, at the moment."

Just when Squirrelflight nothing could surprise her more, a flash of thunder hit one of the trees at the edge of the clearing.

There was a sickening thud, and muffled meows as cats sprang out of the way and the tree finally hit the ground, shaking the island.

Amid calls of "Is everything alright?" from the leaders, two cats stood revealed behind the tree. One, standing up defiantly, the other bowing his head, shocked and embarrassed at once.

(Another small update. I actually wanted to fit the whole Gathering in one chapter, but I still need to come to the actual Gathering, and another POV change to Leafpool, so I guess I'll leave it as this. :3)


	5. Chapter 4

**Oops, thank you for telling me, Tigerfrost, it does saw Crowfur in Chapter 2. Don't ask me how I came up with that name. oo**

**I meant Crowfeather, though. Leafpool's POV, now. I think I might need an awful lot of more chapters to finish the book. I'm not half where I wanted to be. . **

**Glad you guys are enjoying it, keep the reviews coming, they really motivate me to keep writing. 333**

Leafpool just stood there, frozen. Her mouth partially open, not willing to close again. She kept replaying the scene in her head.

The tree falling moaning, the screeches of the cats sitting closest to it and the mad scrambling of paws as everyone tried to run away.

And then seeing Brambleclaw and Hawfrost behind the tree. Them half gaping, still too stunned, that the tree had fallen down, or that they had been discovered, and half embarrassed.

Leafpool narrowed her eyes. Cinderpelt had taught her a lot about signs from Starclan, and she would bet a weeks' worth of fresh-kill that this was a sign.

But what could it mean? That Starclan didn't approve of Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost's doing? Whatever it was, Leafpool decided she needed to have a talk with Brambleclaw.

_This is all your fault, Leafpool! If you hadn't told Brambleclaw to speak to Firestar about letting him to the Gathering he'd probably be sitting in camp wondering if he should eat a chaffinch or squirrel. Chaffinch, her inner voice replied. _

Leafpool rolled her eyes. Trust her to blame herself. She could try to guide other cats in their decisions, but medicine cat or not, every cat had to walk in his own pawsteps.

_Medicine cat!_

Leafpool gulped. She'd been so busy thinking, she'd forgotten the situation. What good of a medicine cat was she, if she just stood back here, like any other cat?

She made her way through the still astonished crowd of cats to the place where the tree had fallen down.

It was a big oak, probably older than many, many forest cats put together. It's branches lay limply at its side, some cracked and torn, like broken bones, but others still in place.

Leafpool shivered and looked up into the sky. To her astonishment, it looked peaceful again; there were barely any clouds in sight!

A quick sniff at Brambleclaw told her he was alright. He was just trying not to look her in the eyes.

Leafpool shrugged, whether Brambleclaw wanted to tell her what was going on between him and Hawkfrost or not could wait, there were more important things to do now. Maybe Brambleclaw should understand that the world didn't always revolve around him.

She spotted a black cat lying awfully still near the base of the tree.

Leafpool gasped. _Starclan, no! Not Spiderleg!_

She rushed over to the young cat and drew in her breath sharply. Spiderleg's tail was partially stuck under the tree; he must've not made it away from the tree in time!

She forced herself to relax and think; she could still grieve later. She checked to see if he was still breathing; he was, faintly but still.

A small spark of hope started burning deep in Leafpool.

She looked around, pinpointing Mothwing and Barkface. Littlecloud must've not come to the Gathering.

"Mothwing, Barkface, I need your help!" she meowed truthfully.

Mothwing gave her a confused look, but seeing the injured cat next to the tree, widened her eyes and bounded over to Leafpool.

Her voice trembled. "Oh my gosh. What are we going to do, Leafpool? We can't let him die here!"

Barkface now stood behind Leafpool, too, but he just gapped, obviously traumatized.

_This isn't fair! _Leafpool thought, _Barkface and Mothwing have more experience than me, but they're just standing around as if a two-leg monster tread over their paws!_

_Ahh, Leafpool, but when has life ever been fair?_

Leafpool gulped as she heard the voice of her old mentor, Cinderpelt.

_I'll try my best, Cinderpelt, but I'll need of all of Starclan on my side, for this one!_

Leafpool could hear Cinderpelt laughing a sound she had gotten to hear so many times when Cinderpelt had still walked on Thunderclan territory and not Starclan's.

_Oh Leafpool, that's all that we ever ask._

Given strength by Cinderpelt, Leafpool felt more confident and she could think clearly again.

"Barkface! I'm going to need Coltsfoot, if he has trouble breathing, Cobwebs, I'm not sure if he's bleeding or not, Poppy Seeds, plenty, Comfrey, there's no doubt the tail's broken, Chamomile and Thyme to calm him. And catnip, if you can get some. Have some other cats help you. Wait, and get some dock leaves, too. After all, we need to get him out somehow. Ashfur, Squirrelflight", she mewed, her eyes wandering over to her clanmates, "get on either side of him and keep him warm."

Her eyes wondered to Squirrelflight for a second and she caught waves of disbelief and grief coming from her.

_Poor Squirrelflight, she must have the feeling that all the cats she trained with are leaving her, first Shrewpaw and now Spiderleg._

Leafpool nodded. "Mothwing," she whispered, "how in the world are we going to get Spiderleg out of there? The tree must weigh more than all of us together!"

Mothwing seemed to have recovered from some of her early shock. "Well, whatever happens, if he lives or dies, we won't be able to save his tail," she pointed out, "it probably broke on impact; I don't know what we could do to heal it. So, maybe we could get the warriors to push the tree from one side, while we pull Spiderleg?"

Leafpool closed her eyes for a second and then re-opened them. "It won't do the tail any good, but it's worth a try, I guess."

Firestar had been standing next to her and Mothwing and nodded. He ran over to the Highbranch and meowed loud enough for every cat in the clearing to hear, his voice still sounding meek, as if he were already mourning Spiderleg, and couldn't believe Starclan would take another of his warriors:

"You heard Leafpool. We need all the warriors, and apprentices, heck, the elders can help too if they feel strong enough. We're going to try to push the tree away so that Spiderleg's tail can be freed."

A few cats looked at him defiantly, wondering if they should follow Firestar's orders or their own leaders', but eventually, all the cats seemed to agree that Spiderleg need all of their help.

_He really does, _Leafpool thought.

With that Firestar jumped down again and scrambled next to the tree, positioning warriors on either side of him.

Leafpool's eyes watered as she saw all the cats together.

_They're all helping, Thunder- and Riverclan, leader or apprentice, young and old. Why couldn't it be like this more often? Why do the clans have to fight?_

"One, two, three, push!" Leopardstar's call made Leafpool refocus. She stepped on one side of Spiderleg and gave him little, but gentle shoves.

At first, Leafpool thought it was working. It seemed Spiderleg had moved several mouse-lengths since she had first discovered him. But the tree hadn't moved. The warriors shoved and pushed with every last ounce of their strength, but the big oak just didn't want to be moved.

Leafpool began to get nervous and her breath became short and anxious. Normally, an injury like this wouldn't have bothered her. A cat could live without its tail; she remembered hearing about an old Thunderclan cat, Halftail, who had lost some of his, too. But if Spiderleg wasn't recovered from under the tree, soon, the injury might spread; the blood could stop flowing in his body. And Leafpool knew of no herb to heal that.

The cats had stopped trying, now. Most wore a look of defeat, although she could see some devastated faces in the crowd, too.

Leafpool growled: "Why did they stop?"

Mothwing's tail dropped and all her positive energy seemed to have left her.

"Leopardstar told me it's no use, and Firestar said he just wanted Spiderleg to join Starclan in peace. Why've they all given up, Leafpool?"

Leafpool whimpered. "I don't know."

Her eyes seemed to have dark circles under them and she had to blink more often to keep them from closing, had it been only a few hours or already moons that they had been treating Spiderleg?

Suddenly Mothwing gasped and she motioned Leafpool closer.

"His heartbeat's fainting!" Mothwing croaked.

"No, Starclan, you can't let this happen! Spiderleg, hang on!"

Half of her wanted to crouch down low in defeat and mourn her clan-mate, but the other half hadn't given up yet.

"Lick, Mothwing," she mewed desperately, wishing Cinderpelt could be here to give her advice, "maybe if we can keep him warm, he'll make it till Barkface comes back with the herbs!"

Mothwing nodded and disappeared on Spiderleg's left side, murmuring and licking him at the same time.

_Oh Starclan, I don't know why Mothwing doesn't believe in you, but she makes a fine medicine cat all the same._

"Noooooooo!" Mothwing's call made Leafpool jump up. "He's gone!"

Around them the cats began to murmur sadly and quietly and some Thunderclan cats seemed to stare at Leafpool, angrily und impatiently, wanting to say good-bye to their clanmate.

Leafpool gasped in alarm and checked the cat's pulse. Mothwing was right; Spiderleg's heart had stopped beating. There was nothing else she or Mothwing could do. Spiderleg would hunt with Starclan, from now on.

A wave of loss and tiredness hit Leafpool at the same time, unsettling her and for a few seconds she swayed dangerously on her paws, only barely managing to keep her balance. But then, her world seemed to go upside down and then black, leading Leafpool into nothingness.

_Starclan, am I dying? I can't! Thunderclan would be without a medicine cat! _were her last thoughts.

&&&

A particular scent made Leafpool open her eyes again, to find herself on the ground, an anxious Mothwing and Crowfeather bent over her.

_Crowfeather!_

A part of her wanted to jump up and lick him to pieces, the other wanted to run away and never look into those sad, wanting eyes again.

"Leafpool, are you okay?" Mothwing asked, looking into her eyes, concerned.

_No, I'm not fine. I have no clue what I'm doing here, or where I am. Where are the other cats? Spiderleg? And what's happening with the Gathering?_

Leafpool, got up on her paws dizzily, and tried to sound confident and reassuring:

"I'm fine, really."

Mothwing saw a look pass between Crowfeather and Leafpool and a smile crept up her lips.

"I'll cover for you two. Just don't be too long, okay?"

With that Mothwing's golden dappled fur disappeared in the bushes. Leafpool wanted to protest, she didn't want to be left alone with Crowfeather, but the words just didn't want to come out of her mouth.

Crowfeather gave her a quick, brief, if not even embarrassed lick.

"Are you sure you're okay? You scared me when you just fell down back then. I thought we'd lost you for good." He tried to sound normal, but was doing an awful bad job of it.

Leafpool wanted to purr. _I'm fine as long as you're here, I love you, Crowfeather! _but thatmight've made the whole thing even worse.

"I'm okay, Crowfeather, really. Look, about…"

She paused, not really knowing to start or what to say.

Crowfeather looked at her, but Leafpool knew his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Look, Leafpool, I understand why you went back. The thing with Spiderleg just proved that you're a wonderful medicine cat, and it's obviously what Starclan want you to do, but..."

He paused, throwing her a look that broke Leafpool's heart.

_Starclan! _she wailed inwardly, _why does this feel worse than anything I've ever done?_

"I have the feeling Starclan are just toying around with me. First, they make me fall in love with Feathertail, and then they took her away. Then, they had me fall in love with you, and now I can't be with you."

Leafpool shook her head and padded over to Crowfeather, twining her tail with his.

"Oh Crowfeather, Starclan don't make you do anything. It was you that fell in love with Feathertail, nobody made you do it. And it was you, too, who fell in love with me. Starclan watch over us, and care for us, but they cannot control our lives."

Crowfeather pulled his tail away from hers, surprising and shocking her at the same time.

"Leafpool," he moaned, "this is no use. The only place where we could be together is Starclan, and Starclan's where Feathertail's waiting."

A dark and sad thought wove its way through Leafpool.

_He loves Feathertail more than me! Of course he does, but, I love him, more than Feathertail could ever!_

_Oh really?_

Leafpool would've been more than happy if an eagle came down to the island, picked her up and used her to feed its babies. Maybe then she would've never heard Crowfeather say this sentence.

"There has to be a way. Starclan will help us," she meowed uncertainly, pawing the ground, not quite believing her own words.

Crowfeather narrowed his eyes and hissed: "No. It is Starclan who separate us. Didn't they make four clans? And the warrior code."

He paused, going on with a trembling, but sure voice at the same time.

"Leafpool, you know I love you, very much, but at the moment I don't see a way."

He padded away from her, in the direction of the clearing, leaving Leafpool where she was, not wanting to move again, ever again.

_Was this what Starclan had meant when they sent the horrible cold to her in her dream? Did this mean that she and Crowfeather were not meant to be?_

**(Yes, I killed of Spiderleg. Actually, I wanted Rowanclaw to die, but Shadowclan have little enough warriors as it is. -)**

&&&

Squirrelflight blinked, trying to refocus, but whatever Blackstar was saying just passed right by her, sounding like nothing more than a blur or words.

How could Starclan do this to her? First Feathertail, then Shrewpaw, Hollykit, Larchkit, Sootfur, Cinderpelt and now Spiderleg. Were all of Thunderclan going to die? They had lost more cats the last moon or two than since Squirrelflight had been born.

The tree still stood there, but Spiderleg's body had been removed. Barkface had returned with the dock leaves, and now the warriors had been able to push harder since Spiderleg's live wasn't at risk anymore.

She saw a flash of tabby fur next to her. It was Brambleclaw. On her other side, Ashfur snarled, but this time neither Squirrelflight, nor Brambleclaw paid any attention to him.

"Firestar's going to ask the other leader's about Feathertail's prophecy. Did you talk to Tawnypelt and Crowfeather?"

Too tired to launch a bitter remark at him that he had been having a jolly good time with Hawkfrost while she had indeed talked to both cats, she replied:

"Crowfeather wants to come, seeing as it was Feathertail that brought the prophecy. But Tawnypelt can't come. She says every cat in Shadowclan has more work than ever now that Talonpaw's dead and Cedarheart is injured."

Brambleclaw just stared at her; he probably hadn't expected that his sister would've turned him down.

Squirrelflight felt the sympathy flood through her and she purred. How many times had she wanted to talk truthfully to Leafpool again, but the gaps between a warrior and medicine cat were too big, no matter how close the bond between two sisters were?

"But, maybe Starclan didn't intend Tawnypelt to come. They said five cats; maybe they meant Stormfur, Brook, me, you and Crowfeather!" Squirrelflight tried to persuade him.

Brambleclaw winced but then nodded, seemingly taking comfort in her green eyes.

_Squirrelflight seemed to be dancing, inside. This was the Brambleclaw she knew, the cat she had fallen in love with, the cat she would risk her life for. Maybe they hadn't lost that Brambleclaw after all!_

"You're right. Now we just need to hear what the other leaders say", he replied, obviously comforted and happier than before, "Squirrelflight, I-I love you. And have always done so."

He leaned closer to Squirrelflight, his pelt right next to hers, his fur tickling Squirrelflight's.

Squirrelflight could've sung with happiness. The journey 'to find what's missing' could begin!

Suddenly a gray pelt swooped over and landed on top of Brambleclaw.

_Ashfur!_

Squirrelflight watched in horror and once again in that night disbelief as Ashfur sunk his claws into Brambleclaw's pelt, utterly surprising an unprepared Brambleclaw.

The cats around them jumped to one side, leaving a gap of at least one cat-length between her, the two fighting toms and any other cats, not wanting to join the fight.

No-one really seemed surprised, maybe after what happened to Spiderleg they had come to assume that nothing was impossible and anything could happen, Gathering, full moon, or not.

Blackstar had stopped speaking and wore an impression of amusement and planning, as if he were delighted that Thunderclan were showing Shadowclan a weakness. Leopardstar was licking her paws; it wasn't anything to do with her clan, so she wanted to keep out of it. Onestar stood beside Firestar glancing worriedly from him to the two fighting cats.

Squirrelflight tightened her muscles, preparing to spring to Brambleclaw's, _yes, she was willing to fight on Brambleclaw's side, what Ashfur was doing completely disgusted her, _but another cat was quicker.

Hawkfrost hurled himself into the fight with a menacingly loud battle cry. Ashfur hessisitated a moment, blinking, as if confused, and Hawfrost used that moment to jump on Ashfur's back, niftily getting him off Brambleclaw and pining him to the ground.

"Get off me, you big, fat, lump of a traitor," Ashfur hissed, "Brambleclaw can fight his own battles."

Hawkfrost did as he was told and was about to throw back a reply, but Firestar silenced him.

Squirrelflight looked at Firestar. If the situation hadn't been so serious she would've whistled.

Firestar looked steaming mad. Squirrelflight could understand him; two of his warriors had fought at a Gathering, in front of all the other clans. His ears thrown back, his claws unsheaved and his mouth already formed in a snarl, his green eyes a flame, turned towards Ashfur.

The clearing was eerily silent as if no cat dared speak a word, all were waiting for Firestar's reaction.

Ashfur seemed to have come back to his senses and looked absolutely embarrassed to be caught fighting Brambleclaw here, not meeting Firestar's gaze. His claws were sheaved again and Squirrelflight could sense that he probably wouldn't defend himself if Firestar attacked him.

Firestar sighed, and sheaved his claws, his gaze relaxing a little, but his posture revealing that he was in no way over what had just happened.

"Cats of all clans, I think it is best if we end the Gathering here. Starclan have already shown their disapproval once, and I don't think we should risk extending it any longer."

There were nods of approval from the other cats, as they crowd slowly dispersed, cats looking around to find their leader.

Firestar barely had gathered all of the Thunderclan cats before setting off at a rapid pace.

Squirrelflight barely caught him whispering: "Ashfur, I need to have a word with you," before her increased his pace so he could be at the front of the Thunderclan cats, where he murmured something to his mate, and Squirrelflight's mother, Sandstorm.

Brambleclaw looked visibly disappointed and he increased his pace so that his matched Firestar's. He mumbled a few words to Firestar and Firestar nodded, replying.

Just as Squirrelflight thought she'd have to join them, too, or she'd burst if she didn't know what they were saying, Brambleclaw slowed down and came back to Squirrelflight.

His voice was excited as he whispered in her ear:

"We're going, Squirrelflight, Onestar says Crowfeather can come. We'll leave in two days!"

Squirrelflight looked back at him, lovingly, wanting to put all her emotion into him.

_For the first time in moons she and Brambleclaw weren't bickering, she couldn't care less what Brambleclaw did or didn't do with Hawkfrost, because he loved her!_


End file.
